


Please, Music

by KentuckyTheFried



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Mitsuki is kinda a cockblock but not really, Pre-Relationship, Rare Pairings, look man I might be the only one who ships this, so I have to make my own content for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KentuckyTheFried/pseuds/KentuckyTheFried
Summary: After the events of episode 8, Tsumugi asks for music, not knowing that Nagi thinks she's a symphony.





	Please, Music

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Been a while since I've posted anything, I promise I'm alive ;v;
> 
> This has been in the works for a LONG time, and I never felt truly satisfied with it until now. I have one other Idolish7 fic in the works, but that's been around for months now, so I wouldn't count on it being finished for a while. 
> 
> For now, enjoy my rarepair hell! >:D

“Please, music!”

  
Two simple words.

  
Tsumugi cried them out into the night, loud and clear. His teammates - no, his friends - cheered her on, leaving all their failures and sadness behind. Their noise was a dim and faded background to Tsumugi’s laugh. It was all Nagi could focus on in that moment, how her smile radiated the warmth of a thousand suns, how her eyes sparkled brighter than all the stars in the sky, how her hands fluttered to her sides as everyone descended the steps and back onto the boardwalk. He could hear the taps of her heels against the solid paved ground, distinct against the pats of sneakers and boots. It created a beat of its own, a beat that belonged to her. A beat that would never, ever stop.

  
“Nagi-san? Is everything okay?”

  
Nagi blinked once, too entranced by Tsumugi to realize that she had turned to face him. So had Mitsuki and Yamato, who were lingering at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for him. Even in the darkness Nagi could spot Yamato’s eyebrow perk up.

  
“ _Yes!_ ” Nagi nodded, making sure his usual perky tone masked what he felt inside. “I’ve never felt better!”

  
She smiled at him - was that his heart that just dropped into his stomach? - before turning to Mitsuki and Yamato. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to talk to Nagi-san for a moment!”

  
Mitsuki responded by rolling his eyes. Yamato did the same, though it was disguised underneath the shine of his glasses. “No worries, Manager. We won’t go far.”

  
Yamato turned and walked away, followed by a hesitant Mitsuki, who looked back every once in a while with a suspicious glare. Nagi couldn’t help but sigh.

  
Tsumugi’s hands intertwined in front of her chest, in front of her slightly opened suit. In the dim light, Nagi noticed she’d painted her nails different colors - colors to represent Idolish7 AND Trigger - and smiled widely.

  
“Nagi-san, I wanted to thank you,” She explained, the tip of her heel clicking against the floor. “You know exactly what to say when we’re low in spirits. I can’t imagine what would’ve happened without you!”

  
“Of course! I wasn’t going to stand by and watch my family break apart.” Nagi replied, “Our future together is bright. It would be a shame to see it broken so easily.”

  
“I just don’t know how to repay you…you’ve always been our ray of sunshine, Nagi-san, and I…”

  
“You don’t need to repay me!...actually, how about this: in return, you keep being an amazing manager?”

  
Tsumugi’s lips parted. The stars were pulled into her eyes like magnets, a rose colored galaxy sparkling with excitement. “O-Oh! I promise I’ll do my best, but only if you keep doing your best too!”

  
Nagi chuckled. “That sounds more than fair. Now, shall we catch up to the others?”

  
“Actually...there’s one other way I wanted to repay you, if you’ll let me.”

  
Nagi’s eyebrow perked up. A faint line of blush, little collections of space dust, lined Tsumugi’s cheeks and the tip of her nose. He was sure space dust was finding its way onto his face as well, for his thoughts started to fly around like comets, like asteroids and meteors. What was she going to ask for? Another dance? Another symphony? No, he wouldn’t be feeling so nervous if he thought it would be those.

  
_Advice to ask Gaku out._

  
A black hole. Sudden, entrancing, a thought that made Nagi’s eyes widen. He wasn’t oblivious; he knew how the white haired idol felt about Tsumugi. Hidden glances during joint performances, topics slipped into conversation, rumors that spread like wildfire. But did Tsumugi feel the same?

  
...of course she did. Gaku was a wonderful man, from what Nagi knew of him. They would work well together.

  
Nagi’s heart fell out of his stomach and shattered on the floor, the floor which they’d danced on. The floor where he made the sun rise for them all in the dead of night.

  
“ _Yes?_ ”

  
His voice wobbled, riding a nonexistent breeze before falling down next to his heart.

  
Tsumugi spoke softly.

  
“Close your eyes, Nagi-san.”

  
Nagi obeyed. When the darkness swallowed his eyesight, he realized that tears had formed in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill at any given moment. His breath caught in his throat, waiting to be broken. Waiting to hear the inevitable.

  
But instead, something gentle touched his right cheek.

  
It was quick, but Nagi was certain he felt something. Tsumugi’s heels clicked twice and he opened his eyes, his fingers instinctively reaching to touch where he had felt the soft pressure. When he pulled his fingers back, there was something smudged on them, light pink.

  
He knew it well.

  
_Lipstick._

  
“Thank you, Nagi-san.” Tsumugi breathed. “I’m sorry if that was uncalled for, and I’m sorry if it’s not much, since you’ve probably gotten kisses from other girls before, but…”

  
Nagi’s heart suddenly sprung up from the floor, forcing itself back into his chest as it beat with the passion of an orchestra performing Night on Bald Mountain.

  
“Oh Tsumugi, no other girls have kissed me,” Nagi confessed with a small giggle, “You are my first!”

  
“W-What?! I don’t believe it! Not even on the lips?”

  
Nagi placed his index finger to his lips. “I’m saving my first kiss for -”

  
_For you._

  
“- for a very special girl.”

  
“Then she’ll be the luckiest girl in the world!” Tsumugi cheered. “Now, let’s catch up to the others before they get too far!”

  
Nagi nodded, but before she walked too far away, he patted down his vest, outstretched his hand towards her, and tilted his head to the right.

  
“May I have your hand, my dear manager?”

  
The sparkles in her eyes became radiant suns, just as radiant as she was. Nagi felt it as soon as Tsumugi placed her hand in his, the gravitational pull of a planet to its star, a light that would never fade.

  
“NAAAAGIIIIII! You’re taking too long!!”

  
The pull of the sun had attracted more planets. Mitsuki’s shout from a distant place forced Nagi’s mind to shift. They were all going to relax tonight, enjoy some good food and face the consequences tomorrow. For the night, the universe beckoned them towards light and happiness. Nagi led Tsumugi down the steps, joining Mitsuki - and eventually, the rest of their solar system.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a new writing blog over on Twitter @KentuckyWrites , and follow @KentuckyTheFry for more art stuff! Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
